Intern
by Zacharoni
Summary: The team gets a new Intern that helps them solve an inside job. Some Tiva and possible McAbby. Rated T just incase.
1. Flying Papers

**Intern**

"Clear!" Tony yelled to Ziva and McGee as he made his way to the middle of the living room.

"Clear!" Ziva yelled back coming from the opposite side.

They waited for McGee but he never yelled back. Ziva counted, One, Two, Three . . . Made her way up to Seven before McGee finally yelled back.

"Guys!" McGee yelled from upstairs. "I found him." he said as they got closer. "Looks like he OD'd off his own cocaine." Tony checked his pulse. Nothing. "I guess this means no paperwork." He said somewhat happy he didn't have to stay till midnight writing a report. "Let's call Ducky and head back to base."

* * *

There was a ping of the elevator and a rush to get back to their desks to finish up and get out for the weekend. They were all in such a hurry it took them forever to finally realize who was missing. . .

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

They all looked around but there was no Gibbs in sight. Then they heard Vance.

"So when you've decided come and let me know." Vance said to Gibbs as they headed down the stairs.

"Will do Director." Gibbs replied. They all looked at each other. What would Vance possible want Gibbs to decide on? Something just didn't seem right. Gibbs walked into the bullpen with folders in hand.

"Got another case, Boss?" Tony asked. Praying he would say no.

"No" Gibbs said. DiNozzo relaxed, nothing was going to stop him from enjoying a night with Tiff- no Emi- No . . . What was her name again? Tony whipped out his phone and checked his last text . . .

'C U 2nite – C-'

Before he got the full name Gibbs threw the files in his hands causing him to drop his phone in his coffee. He made a wheezy noise as he wondered what came after C-

"Pick One, DiNozzo." Gibbs yelled and then turned back to him. "-and make sure you do a FULL background check this time."

"On It Boss!" he said and looked down to see the words _Internship _and sighed '_Again?' _He thought '_I don't want to go through this again.' _Gibbs grabbed his things from off his desk and said bye to the three agents. As soon as Tony knew Gibbs was in the elevator he turned to McGee.

"Probie! Catch" He tossed the stack of paper to McGee. "Your turn to choose." McGee looked down at the papers.

"Ziva! You're the Probie now it's your turn" He tossed the papers to the former Mossad agent. "You can choose our new intern!"

Ziva tossed the papers back to McGee "No thank you!" She said with a smirk to McGee who in turn tossed them to a frazzled DiNozzo who was now trying to get his phone to work again.

"NOOOO!" Tony screamed. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Then frustrated he threw his phone on the ground only to be hit by flying folders that opened causing papers to fly everywhere.

"I'm not picking that up" Tony said using his _'the boss is gone so now I'm the boss'_ tone. Ziva and McGee just rolled their eyes.

"Fine but if I am staying here so are you, Tony" Agent David insisted.

"Staying for what?" Their favorite Goth Forensic Scientist asked. "I was waiting for you outside Ziva but you never came."

"Oh! Abby I am so sorry, I completely forgot. We were about to leave and then Gibbs gave us these files to look over to decide on a new intern. " Ziva felt bad for forgetting about Abby.

"Oh! How long is that gonna take?" Abby asked.

"I don't know Abs, Gibbs wants us to do extensive background checks on them. It could probably take a while to even narrow it down to a couple." McGee added.

"Hey! I have an idea." Abby said enthusiastically "What if we all close our eyes and bend over and pick up a paper and then choose from those four?" They all looked and each other with the same expression thinking _'Well It's worth a shot'_ they all closed their eyes and waited for Abby to say when.

"One, Two Three GO!" she yelled. They all bent over and picked up the first page they found and opened their eyes. Tony was first,

"Mine is just a form, they must have gotten jumbled really good down there."

"Mine says, Alex King, Twenty-Four years old went to school at MIT-" Ziva was interrupted by Tony.

"NEXT!" He shouted.

"Hey! What is wrong with him? " Ziva looked at him quizzically.

"The last thing we need is another Elf Lord on this team." McGee shot him a cold look.

"Ok. How about this it's Kelly Carter, says she went to local college and majored in criminal investigation and minored in computer forensics. Has a 3.9 Average and grew up with both parents in the Navy." Abby said and turned the page over to show them her picture.

"Ahhh . . . A navy brat." Tony sat in his own la la land for a moment. "A-"

"If this is another one of your movie quotes I will kill you with the end of this file." Ziva interrupted with a smile. Abby and McGee just stared at her both imagining their own images of Ziva killing him with the file . . . they both came up with nothing.

"Ok. So we have our girl." McGee said looking at the photo.


	2. Abby's Lab

**Intern**

Ziva looked up from the edge of her desk.

"This is the third time this week, Tony." she said getting up from off the floor her chair laying in pieces.

"Maybe you should lose some weight?" He told her matter of factly.

"Are you saying I am fat?" She asked.

"I-"

Just as he was about to answer he felt a quick slap to the back of the head.

"I suggest you don't answer that, Dinozzo." Gibbs said as he went to his seat. In just a few seconds his phone rang, they were hoping it was a case but-

"- Right. I'm coming down." – Nope just Abby, probably in a Caf-POW! Kick.

* * *

"Wow! I never knew you could do that McGee." Abby said sounding very bored, she was listening to McGee tell a story about a Jet Pack for the hundredth time. She was dying for Gibbs to walk through her door she kept turning around every five minutes after she called ready to say _'GIBBS!' _but he hadn't come yet. She knew McGee was just bored out of his mind, to be honest not much had really happened that could be considered exciting, just normal cases that didn't take much energy or effort to solve and none of them liked that at all. _'Maybe that's why Tony and Ziva have been so anal lately'_ Abby thought to herself. They had been at each other's throat all week._ 'Maybe they finally broke down and did it! No . . . They would be terrified Gibbs would find out he always comes in right when you're doing things you shouldn't. Hey!' _She quickly stood up and walked over to McGee who was talking away about stuff only Probie's dream of and she grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa . . . Abby what was that?" McGee asked looked shocked and confused and slightly embarrassed.

"I don't want to know, McGee." Gibbs said walking into the music filled lab caring a massive Caf-POW! In his hand. _'YES!'_ Abby thought _'My plan worked' _

"Gibbs! You know how much Jet Packs turn me on." She said somewhat serious somewhat comical. Gibbs smirked.

"Whatcha got Abs?" Gibbs asked. Hoping there was a reason other than McGee turning her on.

"Uh, we got our new intern, Boss" McGee said. "And we called you down here to tell you because we also did a FULL background check and thought you would want to see it with your own eyes." He added knowing Gibbs would ask why they called him down for that.

"Aaaanndd . . ." Abby added. "She's clean, cleaner than clean, she's like that feeling you get after the dentist when your teeth are all smooth and shiny and well, clean." She said smiling away.

"K, and?" Gibbs asked holding the Caf-POW! away from a greedy Abby.

"And, she's on her way here, now." She said finally.

"We're going to interview her, Boss" McGee added. "Make sure we actually like her in person."

Gibbs shook his head; glad at least THEY were getting along.

"We want you to scare her!" Abby said after sipping on her Caf-POW! For what seemed like an eternity.

"Why would I do that Abby?" Gibbs asked her curious.

"'Cause if you do she'll leave and we won't have to worry about an intern!"

"I thought you said she was clean?"

"I DID but Gibbs I don't trust interns they get IN and they, they, TURN things around!" Gibbs and McGee just stared at her for a moment.

"Chip!" She yelled at them.

"You know not all interns are Dr. Evil Abs." Tony said as he made his way into the lab with Ziva and the girl they were all waiting on.

"Guys, this is Kelly Carter, Kelly this is Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee, and our Boss, Gibbs." He introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Kelly said slightly uncomfortable after overhearing them call her evil.

"Well, if you're ready we can start the interview." Tony said to Gibbs and Kelly. (It's weird seeing their names in a sentence together.)

"Ok" She said

"Gibbs, I believe have a problem" Ducky said entering the lab.

"What is it, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"It's best if you come down and see." He replied.

"Do you want me to stay with Kelly?" McGee asked.

"No" Gibbs said. "She can come with us."

* * *

The Autopsy lab wasn't as bad as she expected, but then again she never really had a problem with blood and gore or the smells that went along with it. She tried paying attention to their conversation about the dead man lying on the slab; apparently he had been an officer selling cocaine on the side and killed an agent for getting in the way. Ducky explained that what they thought had happened probably wasn't the case.

"Abigail informed me that the Seaman Wade overdosed on 750mg of cocaine, lethal but not enough to suspect foul play. Suggesting more that he committed suicide than someone committed murder, but something intrigued me, it was his left arm the cocaine was injected into which to most would seem normal since most are right handed but I recalled in his profile he was LEFT handed. Even though that in itself did not say much it made me look looking further this allowed me to notice how his body language did not suggest suicide. You see even though he did drugs he would have still tensed up as he injected it, but his body was relaxed." Ducky paused.

"What are you suggesting, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I'm afraid our dear Seaman was already dead when the cocaine was injected into his system."


	3. Meeting Palmer

**Intern**

**I know I make a reference in this Chapter about Gibb's daughter Kelly, but just to make it clear from the beginning the intern is not his daughter, Shannon and Kelly ARE dead in my story. I also want to slowly have her make relationships with them all, starting with Palmer, and so on. Their relationship is purely friends for now. Oh! And only one intern story is real the others are all made up for emphasis.**

There was a big blur after the talk with Ducky everyone was rushing around trying to gather more information. Phones were ringing, former witness being called in again, doors slamming, and it was all a little too much for an intern on her first day not to mention everyone hated her. McGee refused to let her help with computer issues, Tony wouldn't let her call anyone, and Ziva wouldn't dare let her near any one even remotely involved in the case. Gibbs on the other hand kept looking at her as if she were his best friend's daughter, friendly, not at all like the others.

"Please! Just don't touch ANYTHING!" McGee told her when she said she could help him get some extra files off the victims computer.

"I'm just trying to help. . ." She told him, trying not to sound hurt. She hadn't done anything to them and they treated her like a traitor.

"Thanks, but I'm good." McGee told her, noticing he hurt her feeling a little and feeling bad about it.

"Hey Carter, why don't you run this down to Ducky for me." Gibbs said holding out a folder. She gladly walked over and took the folder.

* * *

Palmer walked into Autopsy running late _'Ducky isn't in?'_ He thought _'That's odd.' _He noticed a folder on the corner of the table and went over to look at it, as he got closer he heard a sniffle. He looked behind the cabinet and saw a girl sitting in a ball crying.

"Oh . . . Are you okay?" He asked, automatically feeling stupid for saying that _'Obviously she's not ok or she wouldn't be sitting on the floor crying'_ He thought to himself.

Kelly jumped; she had never even noticed he was there.

"I'm sorry!" Palmer looked worried. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok, I needed it. I better get back upstairs before they send Ziva after me." She said somewhat sarcastically.

Palmer laughed "You must be the new intern, Abby told me they were going to-" He stopped before he said the rest. Then it hit him why she was down here crying. He walked over and slid down next to her.

"You know my first day. McGee slapped me in the back of the head, I was going on and on about how I got my job at NCIS and they really didn't care. As they were walking away, you know what Tony said?"

Kelly looked at him, happy to have someone not telling her to just go away. "What?" She asked still sniffling.

"He said 'He won't last one day here'" Doing his best Tony impression, which wasn't all that great. "And guess what . . ." He paused. "Seven years later, and I'm still here." He had a slight smile on his face. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, they need some time to realize you're not like the others."

"The Others!"That's all she had heard them talked about since she started. "Abby said all interns are evil, and McGee asked if he should keep a close watch on me and none of them will let me help with ANYTHING" She laid her head back on the wall. "What did those interns all do that was so bad?" This question had been bugging her but Palmer was the only one so far that would even give her the time to ask it.

Palmer stayed silent for a little bit trying to calculate all the things that had happened with interns.

"Well . . . there was Chip, Abby's assistant who tried to frame Tony for murder and almost got away with it too. . . There was an intern once that tried to steal Gibbs identity, oh that one was funny he came in that morning and was escorted out at 11am, never even knew what he was up against. One intern tried to give Gibbs a different brand of coffee in his regular cup because he thought he wouldn't notice . . ." He made a funny face and then tried to think of some more. "Well, that's really all the interns, but they have also added things like how there have been times when other agents have had to come in or people from other agencies have wanted to 'Supervise' and end up either causing a lot of problems or are the bad guy themselves."

"So they don't trust me because they don't have very good experiences with people outside of their unit?" She asked. More like a statement than a question, like she was starting to understand where they were coming from.

"Yeah, pretty much." Palmer chuckled. "Like I said, give it time they'll come around as long as you keep proving to them you aren't a wack job . . . Unless you are. . . In that case you're doomed." That made her laugh which shocked Palmer since no one EVER laughs at his jokes, but then he got up and turned around to helped her up as well.

"Thanks Palmer." She enjoyed their little conversation. "That really helped."

"You're welcome, and you can call me Jimmy." He liked it better when Abby and Ziva called him Jimmy than Palmer that was more of what the guys called him.

"Thanks Jimmy." She said again. Still chuckling as she made her way to the elevator.


	4. That's What She Said Sean Connery

**Intern**

**I've been dying for some reviews so if you like my story or want to give me some constructive criticism I would've very much appreciate it and want to say thanks to **_**Bookworm73 **_** for my first review ever! **** Enjoy. . . :)**

"Tony, Ziva! I want you two to go back to his house and see if there was anything we missed. McGee you're with me we're going to go talk to Petty Officer Arthur again." Gibbs turned around to get his things and almost smacked into Kelly.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, terrified he was going to chew her out.

"It's Ok." He said somewhat agitated but still not as mean as he normally is to the others. McGee, Ziva, and Tony just stared in disbelief _'Why is he being so nice to her?'_ they all wondered. Then they snapped out of it and grabbed their gear along with some other things. . .

"What do you want me to do Gibbs?" Kelly asked. Then remembering what she and Palmer talked about, she tried to sound as kind as possible.

"I'm going to need you to stay here for now." He said.

"Besides we have some things for you to do" McGee said walking over to her handing her a large stack of papers and folders, Ziva followed plopping hers down with a thud and an _'Ugh!'_ from Kelly and Tony made the stack go all the way up to her chin. Then Gibbs walked up to her and she closed her eyes and readied herself for his stack. . . But nothing, she opened one eye and watched him set a cup of coffee down on the end of McGee's desk.

"Here you can use McGee's desk while we're gone" This made McGee terrified as to what kind of things she might try and get off his computer.

"Uh, Boss." He said. "Is that a good idea?"

"Come on McGee." Gibbs said. Tony and Ziva both headed for the elevator followed by Gibbs and leaving McGee and Kelly alone in the bullpen.

"You know I don't know if-" McGee started to say something to her but she cut him off.

"I'm not going to touch your computer" She said kindly. "I'm just going to deal with the paperwork. . ." She turned around and looked at the stack. "And it looks like it's probably going to take me 'till next week to finish." She added with her eyes wide. McGee chuckled somewhat happy somewhat nervous, hoping she would do as she said.

"MCGOOF! Come on!" Tony screamed, it was only then they realized he had been holding the elevator door open the whole time.

* * *

"Just move over Tony and let me do it!" Ziva said frustrated. She had been trying to teach him how to pick locks and he was not very good at learning it.

"No! I want to do it!" He exclaimed.

"I believe, Tony, as you and McGee put it. 'That Is What She Said!'" Ziva laughed as she knew she just got him back for the chair incident that morning.

"Ughh!" Tony yelled and knew he was defeated. "Here, you do it." He handed Ziva her tools to pick the lock.

"Thank you Tony."

"You suck"

"That is what she said as well." She turned around and starting picking the lock knowing he wouldn't be bothering her anytime soon.

* * *

McGee and Gibbs made their way in the Petty Officers living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Why do we have to do this again Agent Gibbs?" Arthur asked. "I already told you everything I know."

"I understand this is hard for you, we just need to make sure we've covered all the bases." McGee tried to assure her.

"When you and Wade stopped seeing each other, did either of you ever try to contact each other again?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Did you ever try to call him after he broke up with you?" He asked again, more directly.

"No I told you when he told me he didn't want to see me again, I was mad, but I never called him again." She started to get offensive.

"Well, we looked through his phone records. . . " McGee pulled out a voice recorder. ". . . and found 53 missed calls and 32 messages, 25 of which were just hang ups, but there were 7 that had some very nasty words. " he pressed play.

'_I HATE YOU! You are a worthless piece of ****. _

_I can't believe I ever trusted you! _

_And to think I wanted to spend the rest of my life with _

_someone that sells cocaine on the side will ***** _

_with the **** on the ********. ****.'_

"We had our forensic specialist edit out some of the. . ." McGee thought for a minute. ". . . more nasty words."

"Listen you can't honestly think that means I killed him!" She exclaimed.

"It sure doesn't make you look innocent." Gibbs said. "We're going to need you to come with us until, or unless you can prove otherwise."

"I wasn't there when he was killed. I told you I had an alibi, didn't you check?" She was starting to look sincere again.

"No one at the party can distinctly say they remember seeing you." McGee told her.

"Oh . . . well that's probably because I wasn't in the ballroom for very long." She told them.

"Then where were you?" Gibbs asked getting frustrated.

. . . She sat in her seat for a long time, longer than Gibbs and McGee wanted to wait. . .

"Who Were You With?" Gibbs yelled.

"Officer Stewart! We meet the moment I walked in and he told me he had a room and . . ." She started crying. "I just wanted to feel happy again! Do you know what it's like to think you know someone and then they just change all of the sudden?" They felt for her, but she withheld information, information that would have lead them on a completely different path.

"I'm going to need his number and address." Gibbs told her.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee left the elevator and headed into the bullpen only to be stopped by Ziva and Tony standing in the middle staring.

"What are you two doing?" Gibbs asked. There only answer was a point of their fingers at McGee's desk.

Kelly sat in her/McGee's chair putting the last of the papers away. She looked up and jumped when she saw them all standing there staring. She had not only finished the paperwork but also put it away so neatly no one would have ever thought they were behind.

"What?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong?" Her facial expression changed from shock to worry in two seconds.

"You finished ALL that paperwork!" McGee asked.

"Yeah. . ." She watched their faces slowly go back to normal.

"How?" Tony asked. He was positive his stack alone would keep her busy 'till the internship was over.

". . . I have a system." She added.

"Hmm. . . 'There is nothing like a challenge to bring out the best in man''" Tony said in his Sean Connery voice.

"Sean Connery! I love him! 'Be careful what you shoot at . . . most things don't react well to bullets.'" She said to him in her best Sean Connery impression. Tony jaw dropped.

"A GIRL! That likes Sean Connery!" He exclaimed. "Boss, I think she's a keeper!"

Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

Kelly thought _'Three down, five more to go.' _and smiled as she walked to the snack machine to get her a Nutter Butter.


	5. Dinner With Ducky

**Intern**

**I don't know if I should start putting disclaimers or not so…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS only my character Kelly **

**And I want to thank again the ones that have given me reviews so far, I really truly love it and appreciate it. :)**

**Oh and just in case I slipped, every time I went to write Ducky I would type Dicky instead. . .I Don't know why (stupid sticky fingers) plus it's kind of late, but I tried to check and make sure I corrected them all.**

It was the end of her first day and Kelly was exhausted. Not because she had a great experience in the field or with forensics or even getting a file off a computer, but because she new she had a lot more to learn then she thought. She was about to go home, but decided to run down to autopsy to see the first friend she made.

* * *

"Palmer." Ducky said as they were leaving the autopsy room. "Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" He told him.

"Hey!" They heard a voice come from down the hallway and looked back. "I thought I missed you."

Kelly came running up from behind them.

"Hey, How come you came back down?" Palmer asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you for. . ." She didn't necessarily want Ducky to know about her little episode so she paused. ". . . Your pep talk." She finished.

"You're welcome." He said, and then turned to Ducky.

"I don't believe we formally met my dear." Ducky told her. "I'm Donald Mallard, or Ducky as everyone calls me."

"Kelly" She said extending her hand for a shake. "Kelly Carter, I'm Gibbs team's intern." She added, wishing she hadn't _'He KNOWS that stupid, you were down here earlier!'_ She said to herself.

"Yes, Well," He said, it never even fazed him. "I was just inviting Palmer here to dinner. Would you like to join?"

"Sure! I would love it!" She said with a smile, Ducky extended his arm out to her and she took it.

"I was just about to tell Palmer here about. . ." and he started rambling on. . .

* * *

Ducky's place was gorgeous. Nice and big and more beautiful than anything else she had ever seen. He was making Roast Chicken over rice with roasted vegetables and when she asked to help he said wasn't allowed to help because to Ducky _"She was a guest and a lady and therefore should just relax and enjoy the night"_. So she found her way into the library and was looking at all his amazing books when she heard him say "Dinners Ready."

* * *

"So how was your first day?" Ducky asked after they were done eating. She had enjoyed their little conversations over dinner, mostly Ducky relating experiences, but even that she loved. Now they had moved on to the study for Wine and some cake.

"It was. . ." She tried to think of a good word that summed up her day without letting on to the fact that it was horrible in many ways. ". . . Interesting." She decided on.

"Yes, well I noticed how everyone seemed to shy away from you and I just wanted to make sure you were all right." He said sounding concerned.

"You told him?" She asked Palmer. Not at all mad just curious.

"No. I never said anything." Palmer felt embarrassed. He knew she didn't sound mad but she could easily just be hiding it. She on the other hand believed him when he said he didn't know _'He's too kind to lie' _She told herself. They both looked at Ducky.

"No, Palmer never told me anything. . ." He looked slightly confused. "Though I was wondering how you two knew each other seeing as Palmer was late this morning and was not with us when you came down with the others. What happened?"

Kelly didn't know whether to tell him or not, part of her did but the other half was worried he might tell Gibbs. "I kind of had a little melt down in your lab while you were out. Gibbs had me bring that file to you and while I was down there I started crying and Palmer walked in. He told me why they were hesitant to like me and helped me feel better."

Ducky thought for a moment, getting the right words. "Well from what I've seen my dear, it won't take them long to warm up to you." He said with a smile and slightly squeezed her hand. She noticed the wine was making her sleepy so just in case she dosed of she wanted to ask one more thing.

"Ducky?"

"Yes my dear?"

"What kind of coffee does Gibbs drink." And as he explained it to her she fell asleep.

**Kind of shorter than I wanted it to be but I didn't want to add the next part in with this chapter, it will be up soon though! **


	6. Conference Room

**Intern**

**Yay! More stuff! Hopefully more reviews too **

**Again I don't own any NCIS just Kelly and I hope I didn't make Ziva sound bratty because I only wanted her to sound protective of the team. She'll ease up soon enough. **

Kelly made her way into the elevator, she knew they would already be there when she got to the bullpen, after all she was the intern so they usually had them come in a little later. She was recalling what had happened that morning. She had woke up in a room she had never seen before, only when she opened the door and saw the living room did she realized she had fallen asleep at Ducky's. So had Palmer, when she walked into the kitchen he was sitting on one of the stools.

"Good Morning." He said not at all cheery. She could tell just like herself, he was not a morning person.

"Good Morning." She looked on the table and found a note.

'Dear Kelly,

I went in to work early today. Help yourself to whatever you like in the kitchen. I shall see you soon.

Love,

Ducky'

She turned around and opened the fridge happy to see he had apple juice, the only thing she would drink when she first got up.

"What happened after I fell asleep?" She asked Palmer, who was still wiping the grogginess off his face.

"Ummm. . . " He stretched his arms out and took a big yawn. "Well, he didn't notice you had fallen asleep until after he got done explaining why Gibbs only drinks his coffee from one place and then we went ahead and decided to put you in the guest room so you didn't have a crick in your neck like you would the way you were laying. Then we just talked for a while and I decided to stay as well mostly because I had been drinking and I was also sleepy."

"Oh, thank you for everything; really, I don't know what I would have done yesterday without you." He laughed and she smiled as he stood up losing his balance and tripping on the stool.

"Are you ok?" She asked trying to hold back the chuckles, but she just couldn't and burst out laughing so hard her side hurt and she had to sit down on the ground as well. He starting laughing with her and she decided at that moment that she finally had a good friend.

* * *

She stood in the elevator holding a coffee caddy, hoping no one else had gotten them any on the way. She knew they would all be up there and wanted to make sure they knew how much she appreciated them giving her time to learn the ropes. So she made sure even though she was half asleep last night to memorize the way they all liked their drinks.

She walked off the elevator into the bullpen. Tony was on the phone, Ziva was writing something down, and McGee was typing away. She looked around for Gibbs but didn't see him at his desk, and then she looked up and saw him walking down the stairs no coffee in hand. She smiled to herself and walked over to McGee.

"Here" She said smiling.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's your coffee, exactly how you like it. Go on try it." She handed it to him. He took a sip, and another one. . .

"Hmmm, It is. . . Thank you" He smiled at her. _'YES! Progress!'_ she thought. She turned to Ziva,

"Here I got you tea." She handed it to her.

"Um . . . Ok." She said, not even a smile. _'Ok . . . that's better than nothing right.'_ She thought again.

Tony hung up the phone.

"Hey Probie! Did you get me anything?" He asked her.

"Yep! Here you go." She handed him his coffee and a Cherry Danish.

"Ohhh. I got extra!" He said with a smile.

By now Gibbs had made his way down into the bullpen.

"Here!" Kelly said, reaching the coffee out to him. He looked at it for a moment contemplating whether to take it or not. "It's Black nothing in it, and I made sure they put your specific brand in it."

Gibbs took the coffee and took a small sip, testing it. _'Yep' _He thought. _'She did good.'_

"Thanks that made one less thing for DiNozzo to have to do." They chuckled, all except Ziva. She got up and walked over to Gibbs desk while Kelly was talking to Tony about their favorite Magnium P.I. episode.

"We need to talk." She said briskly.

"Conference room?" He asked.

"Conference room." She answered. Slightly louder. They both headed to the elevator.

"Isn't the conference room . . .?" Kelly pointed upstairs.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"That." McGee pointed to the elevator. "Is Gibbs' conference room."

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva stood in the dimly lit elevator. Silent.

"Speak" he said to her.

"I do not understand why everyone is sucking up to the new girl." She said sounding more agitated the more she said. Gibbs was silent.

"Did I mess up another idiom again?" She asked trying to make sure they were on the same page.

"No, I just don't see how you think anyone is sucking up?" He asked.

"Oh Please!" She yelled"I thought our goal was to get rid of her. We do not need another agent and the only reason you are nice to her and she is still here is because she reminds you of your daughter!" She knew that was a low blow, but she still thought it.

"Ziv-er," He said. Trying to be as sincere as possible. "The only thing that makes me think of my daughter is her name. I can assure you I'm not sucking up to her. I have a gut feeling that she is sincerely trying to make it work here. And I'm nice to her because you all are being mean enough for me. You treating her like she doesn't exist is not helping." He never even thought for one minute Ziva would be the one with the problem. His money was on Abby. He smiled at that thought.

"What do you suggest I do?" She asked.

"Play Nice." He said

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bullpen Kelly had found her way over to McGee's desk.

"So what are you working on?" She asked him.

"I'm trying to figure out this hotel video surveillance footage. They are more mixed up than any I've ever seen before! " McGee started explaining to her what they were trying to find and what time frame to look in. _'This is a MAJOR difference from yesterday ' _she thought. Then she saw something . . . she couldn't find a word for _'strange' _maybe?

"Wait! Go back!" She told McGee. Tony got up and walked behind them.

"What did you see Probie?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"There! Freeze it!" McGee did what she asked. "There." She pointed to the bottom right corner of the screen; McGee saw what she was pointing at.

"Miss Scarlet, In the Parlor, With the . . . Cook?" Tony added finally noticing.

"Hinky." Abby said walking up behind them.

"Hinky! That fits!" Kelly said finally finding a word that worked. Abby just looked at her funny.

"Good job, Carter." Tony patted her shoulder. "Keep it up and you'll even be ahead of Ziva over here." He turned to look as Ziva and Gibbs re-entered the bullpen.

"What did you find McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, Kelly found it." He smiled at her and nudged her arm. She smiled back. He was kind of cute when he smiled.

"Tony, Ziva, take Kelly with you." Gibbs commanded.

"Take me where?" She asked.

"Investigating Agent Carter. That's what we do!" He said agitated. That made Ziva smile. The three headed to the elevator.

"Thank you for the coffee, by the way." Ziva said as the elevator door was shutting. Gibbs smirked. _'that' a girl Ziv-er' _He thought.

* * *

When they came back from the hotel Kelly dropped her cell phone in the van and went to go find it while Tony and Ziva got on the elevator.

"You're starting to like her aren't you" Tony told Ziva as they were in the elevator.

"No" She replied. "I am simply doing as Gibbs asked of me"

"Lair" He said

"I am not lying!" She yelled. Tony flipped the elevator switch to make it stop.

"Let's face it" He told her. "the girl is nothing like we expected. Her records are clean, she wants to help and you can tell she really wants to fit in with us" He leaned his hands on the elevator between Ziva's head. "I mean, she even went to Ducky's for dinner." Kelly had told them about how she had been invited to dinner on their way to the apartment. "Nobody sits through Ducky's rambling unless they really want to fit in!" He exclaimed. "The question is why?"

"Why she like Ducky?" Ziva asked puzzled. "I find him very-" she was cut off.

"No not Ducky, why does she want to fit in with us?" he was now just an inch away from her face. He thought about kissing her just for the fun of it, and then decided he didn't want to be hit in the arm with full force today. Ziva lifted her hand and flipped the switch.

"I do not know Tony" and they stayed the same closeness the rest of the ride up.

* * *

Kelly decided it would be faster to take the stairs than it would to wait for the elevator to come back. By the time she got to the top the Bullpen was empty, she remembered Jimmy saying something about how they were always down at Abby's lab and figured that's where Tony and Ziva went to since otherwise they would have been back up by now. She headed over to the elevator and it dinged! The doors opened to reveal a VERY close Tony and Ziva not kissing but they might as well have been.

"Umm . . . I'm gonna take the stairs." She paused. "Again." She added and walked away.

"You don't think she thought." Tony asked.

"No, after all, it is not like there's anything going on between us." She replied. All the while still remaining in the same proximity as when the doors opened and closed again.

* * *

Kelly walked into Abby's lab, music blaring and tried to find Gibbs or McGee, but neither was there. Abby felt someone behind her and turned around.

"Oh! Hey don't do that to me! I don't like it when people do that!" She yelled over the music.

Kelly cheeks got red; she didn't mean to scare her. She went to the cafeteria before she went to see Abby and was holding an un-sipped Caf-POW!

"Hey! Is that for me?" Abby asked, impressed.

"Umm. . ." She figured to just go with it, what could it hurt? "Yep!" She handed it out to her. Abby took it happily, enjoying every sip.

"I love your taste in music!" Kelly yelled over it.

"Really?" Abby asked. "Don't lie to me, I always find out when people lie to me."

"I'm not lying." Kelly told her. "Here look." She pulled her i-pod out of her pocket and handed it to her.

"Ohhh!" Abby exclaimed. "Green Satan, Collide, Android Lust!" She looked up at Kelly. "You are awesome!"

Just then Tony and Ziva walked in.

"What are you two talking about?" Tony asked.

"How she's my musical soul-mate!" Abby exclaimed

**Please review! I love to hear your thoughts, suggestion, to tell me to update. Anything! I'm working on the next one which has Vance in it which means it may take a while becauce I haven't really gotten in his mind yet.**


	7. Vincent Vance Gogh

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really love it :) I had a little help with this chapter especially writing Vance, my friend practically did it for me so this is for her "MissFriend87" and this is my second to last chapter but i'm trying to work on the next story in the series (Don't have a title yet but I should when I post the next one) I'm hoping to be able to keep it going for a while :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING, just Kelly :)**

They all headed up to the bullpen hoping Gibbs would be back. Instead, they found McGee sitting at his desk, waiting for them.

"Hey," he said. "Vance wants to see you in his office," McGee told Kelly.

"Oh… what did I do?" she wondered aloud, sounding worried.

"I'll let you in on a little secret . . ." Tony started to say.

Abby interrupted, "He's going to make it look like you did something wrong."

"Do not let him make you feel insecure," Ziva added.

"And stand your ground," McGee added.

"And Gibbs will probably be up there too," Tony finally got to say.

"Oh, thanks for input." She had been contemplating something all-day and decided now was the best time to talk about it.

"Can I ask you guys something?" she inquired. They all nodded their heads. "Why are you guys changing your mind about me now?"

"We are not changing our minds," Ziva told her.

"We just decided that the 'innocent until proven guilty' rule applies to you better than the 'guilty until proven innocent,'" Abby added.

"Oh ok . . . thanks," she smiled slightly and headed up the stairs. After she was gone, they all looked at each other.

"So which one of you told her how we like our coffee?" McGee asked.

"Wasn't me," Tony and Abby said in unison.

"It definitely wasn't Ziva," Abby added. "By the way, which one of you told her to bring a Caf-POW! Down to me?"

They all stared at each other for a while and then Palmer walked up.

"Hey guys I-" he was cut off.

"PALMER!" they all exclaimed.

* * *

Vance and Gibbs had just resorted to discussing the weather since they had nothing else to talk about, when they got a buzz saying Kelly had arrived.

"Let her in," Vance told his secretary.

Kelly walked into the room, slightly nervous, but trying not to show it. Obviously she succeeded because neither of them seemed to notice.

"How is your internship going?" Vance asked

"It's going fine Director, thank you," Kelly said.

"So the team has been treating you well?" he questioned, knowing how the MCR team could be when a new member was added to the group. Kelly glanced at Gibbs from the corner of her eye, and saw him smirking. She turned back to the director.

"There are treating me fine," she said, imagining how Ziva would kill her if she said anything about this morning, not to mention how the rest of the team would react.

"That's good," he said, noticing Gibbs reaction to his question. "So have you had a chance to meet any of the fellow interns?"

"Actually sir, I've been so busy trying to learn the ropes I haven't had any time," she stated. With everything going on, specifically winning over the team, she had not had a chance to talk to anyone else at NCIS.

"Hmmm," he replied, "that's actually what I was hoping to hear. Agent Gibbs has assured me that you're trustworthy, so I hope you don't prove him wrong. Now, what I am about to tell you requires total discretion. No one outside of this room is to hear about it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," she responded, wondering what type of situation she was getting herself into.

"There is a confidential situation concerning NCIS, but since you lack security clearance, I can only tell you what is absolutely necessary. There is no room for complications; we _cannot_ afford to mess this up" Vance demanded.

Kelly looked towards Gibbs, searching his face for a sign of approval. He gave her a slight nod, and she turned back towards the director, and said, "I understand."

"Good, your role will be to get to know the additional interns here," he continued. "I don't care what it takes to become their friends: lunch, dinner, drinks, hell, I don't care if you have to sleep with them. I just need you to get the information!"

"No offense Director, but what information exactly am I trying to get?" she questioned, her eyes growing wide while Gibbs chuckled at her response.

"I need you to find out personal background information, anything that they might have held back on their applications and during their interviews. It's not up to you to determine if it's important or not, whatever you discover I want to know. Now, I will need you to keep a close watch one intern in particular. His name is Vincent Friend. Lets just say, I've been warned to keep a close watch on him, after a certain stunt he pulled a couple of years ago. Gibbs will give you the basic background information you'll need to begin," he finished.

Kelly took that as her cue to leave and headed for the door. As she walked past Gibbs he grabbed her arm, telling her to wait for him at the elevator.

When the door clicked shut behind her, Vance turned to Gibbs. "I like her, she doesn't intimidate easy."

Gibbs just smirked as he opened the door. "Why do you think I let her on my team, Leon?"

* * *

Gibbs walked into the elevator with Kelly in silence. She wondered what she could ask and what was off limits; she decided it was worth a try.

"So . . . . . " she tried and failed, looking up at him, he looked back.

"So . . . . ." he copied her.

"What, um . . . what exactly did Vincent hack into?" She was dying to know and figured the least he could say was _'I can't tell you' _and that would be the end of it. The elevator was nearing its destination and was about to open to a massive frenzy of questions, so she figured this was her only chance. The elevator dinged . . .

"The Pentagon," Gibbs told her quietly and tossed the files in her hand. She looked up in shock, as he simply walked out of the elevator into the madness. She followed slowly, looking down she opened the first file and almost past out when she saw the picture for Vincent Friend _'He doesn't look like any computer hacker I know' _He was the complete opposite of all her geeky friends . . .

**Thank you for reading! I hope you can review (I always love a review :) next chapter should be up soon (That's if my "Friend" will edit it soon)**


	8. Part of the Team

**Ok, so this is my last chapter for this story (I finally get to mark this one as 'Complete'!). The next one should be on here soon but I don't have a name for it yet. Thank you guys for all the reviews and I hope you all read my next one too :) If you have any suggestions just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS only Kelly :)**

**Enjoy.**

"What've you got Dinozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"The cook wasn't at the hotel but one of his coworkers said he told him he was going on a little trip. We have a BOLO out on him now . . ." Tony didn't finish.

"Boss!" McGee yelled. "We've got a hit on the BOLO at the airport. They've got him," he finished.

Gibbs just looked at them.

"On it Boss!" they yelled. Tony and McGee grabbed here jackets and ran out.

"Wow! How cool!" Kelly said after they were gone.

"What's cool Carter?" Gibbs asked

"How all you have to do is just look at them and they do what you say," she told him.

The rest of the day, if you consider eight o'clock a regular workday, went by extremely fast. Tony and McGee brought the cook from the hotel to the base for interrogation. Kelly was excited to watch Ziva scare the crap out of a grown man while getting a confession. He reasoned that, after watching the poor girl suffer, he had to do something. He wanted to _'make the bastard pay.' _ So he tracked Seaman Wade down and killed him with the Seaman's own cocaine. He swore that Petty Officer Lauren Arthur had nothing to do with it.

"What he didn't know was that he wasn't even the only guy she slept with that night," McGee told Tony and Kelly in the observation room.

"The things you do for love," Tony added. Kelly just remained quiet through the whole process. After they were back at the bullpen, Kelly grabbed the files Gibbs had given her. All the others were ready to get out of there, so they paid no attention to her as she headed to the elevator one last time for the day.

"Where did Kelly go?" Ziva looked puzzled "She was just here."

"I think she went to the elevator," Tony informed her.

"Oh! She must be itching at the bit," Ziva concluded. Tony and McGee looked at each other, trying to figure out what she could possibly be meaning this time. They were lost so McGee had to pull out his cell phone and look it up.

"Chomping at the bit?" he asked.

"Yes! Thank you McGee," she told him. Tony and McGee just burst into laughter.

* * *

"How am I supposed to write this?" Palmer wondered out loud, as he looked at the handwriting on the paper in front of him.

"I think that's a 'Q' or is it a 'D'?" Kelly asked from behind him.

"Geez!" Palmer yelped, "Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry, I though you heard me come in," she apologized.

"Maybe I should make you wear a bell like Abby does."

"Abby doesn't make me wear a bell," she told him in confusion.

"Well, she will," he informed her; they sat for a little bit, as she watched him write out the information from the autopsy.

"So, I saw my first interrogation today," she said to him after long bit of silence.

"You don't sound very excited," he said, as he finished putting everything away. He looked up at her.

"It was just… really odd, watching Ziva scare him to death. I wouldn't want to be in that position."

"Yeah, me either," he laughed. "She can be very intimidating at times." He noticed she was holding some files in her hand. "What do you have there?" he asked.

"These are just some files Vance gave me on people he wants me to get to know." She handed him the files. She didn't want to leave Palmer out, so she decided he could probably help her learn some facts about them. After all Vance didn't tell her she couldn't tell him about the interns, just that she was searching for information from them.

"Do you think you can help me get to know some of these people? I'm not very outgoing and you are extremely friendly so . . ." she probed.

"Sure," he told her. He opened the first file and his eyes widened. "What does he have to do with anything?" he pointed to Vincent.

"Umm . . . He's one of the new intern's and Vance wants me to make sure they all feel welcome." She figured that was a good enough cover.

"Ok." He looked a little skeptical but trusted she was telling the truth.

* * *

Kelly made her way to the elevator with a smile and coffee caddy in hand. Everything was starting to look up for her. She made her way into the bullpen and noticed a new desk in the middle of Ziva and Gibbs.

"What's that?" Kelly asked. She looked over at Ziva who was giving Tony a death glare. He just smirked back at her.

"That's your new desk," McGee told her, while walking over to place more paperwork on a stack that was already pretty big to begin with. He left out the part about how they had played _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ to decide whom she had to sit next to. Ziva had lost.

"Since you're so good at it, the paper work is all yours," Gibbs said, pulling the coffee she got him from out of the caddy. "There's a dead marine in Shenandoah, grab your gear," he told the team. Everyone got up and started walking to the elevator. Kelly was still sitting down, about to start on the paperwork.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs shouted, "Grab your gear and lets go!" Kelly jumped and turned around to grab her backpack and coffee and ran to the elevator they were all waiting for. It "_dinged"_ and a boy around her age walked off, looking terrified

"Guess that's the other units intern," Tony whispered. They all loaded into the elevator except for Kelly. Instead of getting on it, she handed Tony her coffee and told them to hold on a minute. The four of them watched as she walked over to the boy, gave him hug, and told him he was going to do great.

"Are you coming or not Carter?" Gibbs yelled from the elevator.

"Coming Boss!" she walked back to the elevator and stood with a smile as the doors closed.

**Thanks for reading and just imagine Mark Harmons voice "Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode" here is a little snippet of what is to come. . .**

Sitting at the bar, Palmer realized he had nothing to worry about between Kelly and Vincent. For one thing, they didn't talk much and when they did they disagreed about everything.

After noticing a kid with her parents going somewhere across the street, Vincent said, "I want kids, you know the ideal family: a boy and a girl and. . . ." he went on until Kelly interrupted.

"I don't want kids, I mean, don't get me wrong they're cute and all, but I just wouldn't want to bring kids into a world like this," she told him.

"Me either," Palmer agreed, glad that someone else shared his viewpoint on kids.

After a few more tries to get a topic started, they decided to head out. Palmer wanted to go to Waffle House and Vincent wanted to go home. Kelly said goodbye to Vincent and decided to go with Palmer.

* * *

"Haha! I never knew you could do that!" Kelly was cracking up over a story Palmer was telling her. He was even less worried about Vincent now.

"Can I ask you something?" Palmer wondered out loud.

"Sure, anything," she told him, not expecting what was about to come out.

"Why are you hanging out with Vincent? I mean, he's nice and all, but you two have nothing in common." Kelly's face dropped, she had no clue what to tell him.

"Palmer. . . I can't umm. . ." She was searching for the right words but nothing was coming...

**I guess you have to wait and see if she tells him or not. :)**


End file.
